Explosion
by kensi54382
Summary: An explosion rocks through the TAC building and causes major damage.
1. Prologue

**One Year Earlier**

Marissa stepped out of what was left of the TAC building and into the bright lights of New York City at night. It was hard to believe they had only been in there for a couple of hours. The building was surrounded by FDNY trucks and workers; several NYPD cars and officers; countless ambulances, some with people in the back, some empty. People were staring up at the ruined building, their mouths open in shock and surprise. Debris was scattered all over the place, and the street had been cordoned off. Marissa could see several people that worked in the TAC building, as well as people from the surrounding buildings on the street, looking dazed and confused. She could understand that- she was pretty confused herself. The damage that had been caused was significant and scary. A gaping hole in the building was obviously where the blast had originated. Smoke was still curling into the sky, and some of the firefighters were spraying water onto the building just to be sure that no fire would start.

"Who's wants a drink?" asked Chunk.

"I'm down," answered Marissa in agreement.

"You guys aren't sick of each other yet?" asked Cable.

"Freedom, Cable. Let's just indulge our freedom." Marissa grinned and took Cable's hand, leading her away from the ruined TAC building.

* * *

 **Present Day**

Marissa and Cable laughed at a joke as they passed by the security checkpoint. They waved at Chunk, who was leading a group of teenagers over to security.

"Hey, ladies," said Chunk. He turned to the young students. "These two women are two of TAC's analysts. This is Marissa Morgan," he said, pointing at Marissa. Then he pointed at Cable. "And this is Cable McCrory."

"Hey, guys," said Cable, who wasn't that much older than the students. "How's your day going so far?"

The teenagers smiled and said they had enjoyed their morning in Central Park. The two teachers with them shook their heads and thanked the three TAC workers for allowing them a glimpse into a normal day at TAC.

"It's not a problem. We love having students come in," said Marissa. She and Cable entered the elevator. "We'll see you upstairs soon. Bye Chunk."

The two ladies smiled as they watched Chunk explain why they were going through security before being allowed into the building.

"What's made the two of you so happy?" asked Danny.

Cable and Marissa stepped out of the elevator. "We were watching Chunk explain the need for security to teenagers," said Cable as she and Marissa joined Benny and Bull in the mock courtroom.

"Is he on the way up?" Bull asked.

"Yes. Everything's ready to go?"

"Sure is," said Benny. "Six of them will be jurors, one the plaintiff, one will be the respondent. Chunk will be the judge, I'm the plaintiff's lawyer. Bull is the respondent's lawyer. A couple of the kids will be witnesses, a couple will be experts. The rest will watch."

"They're going to love this," said Marissa.

"I hope so. I want to give these kids a chance to see what they can become," said Bull. "They've been disadvantaged for too long, it's time for them to enjoy themselves."

"This is sweet of you, Bull." Marissa smiled. "The kids will love you."

Bull smiled. "Thanks, Marissa."

The elevator opened again, and Chunk led the first group of students into the courtroom. They were followed shortly after by the second group with the two teachers.

"Welcome to TAC," said Bull. "I'm Doctor Jason Bull. This is Benny Colon, our in-house lawyer. And this is Danny James, one of our analysts. I believe you have already met Marissa and Cable. And you've clearly met Chunk."

"Dr Bull, thank you for allowing us to bring the students in. They've been very excited about this," said one of the teachers, Mrs Waters.

"It's not a problem. I want to help these kids. I know how hard it is to be disadvantaged, especially when you're young." Bull smiled at the students. "Okay, everyone, before we start on today's activity, I'd like to get to know all of you. We'll start with your names."

Mrs Waters gave the students an encouraging smile. She gently pushed the closest one forward.

"I'm Melissa," the teenager said softly.

"Nice to meet you Melissa. Today, you are going to be an expert witness for a mock trial. Could you follow Benny to your seat please?" Bull asked.

Melissa nodded. She was now smiling, and happily followed Benny to the front row of the court seats.

"I'm Joanne," said the next student.

"Well, Joanne, I'm going to make you a witness today. You can take a seat in the opposite seat to Melissa."

Once Joanne was sitting down, several other students stepped forward, eager to find out what part they were going to play.

"These students are George, Alison, Megan, Peter, Tommy, and Joseph," said Mrs Waters, pointing out each teenager.

"Well, I think we'll make you our jury today," said Bull. "You may take a seat where Benny is standing."

Five minutes later, Bull had assigned the second witness role to a student named Jack; the second expert role went to Bobby; Tammy was the plaintiff; and the respondent role went to Amelia. The rest of the students, who all seemed happy about not participating in the fake trial, took seats in the gallery with their teachers, Marissa, Cable and Danny. Chunk was sitting in the judge's seat, and Benny was sitting with Tammy at the plaintiff's table. After making sure that everyone was seated and ready to start, Bull joined Amelia at the respondent's table, signalling for Chunk to begin the mock trial.

* * *

Three hours had passed, but it felt like it had only been one. Everyone was enjoying the activities and presentations that the team had organised. The lunch that Marissa and Danny had prepared went off without a hitch. The teenagers and their teachers were astounded by the technology that Cable showed them. Everyone had enjoyed themselves. But, now, it was time for the students and teachers to leave. Their bus was waiting outside the TAC building for them.

"Dr Bull, thank you so much for allowing us in here," said Mrs Waters. "The students have loved every minute of today, and you have no idea how much you've made their day special."

"It was my pleasure," said Bull. "I hope that we've given them some idea of what they would like to do after school, and I hope that they have seen that they can make anything out of themselves, despite their current circumstances."

"You certainly have achieved all of that. A couple of the girls wanted to be lawyers, and I think that having a chance to speak with Benny really helped solidify that interest. And one of the boys wanted to be a psychologist. He mentioned that chatting to you helped him see how good of a career it can be."

"I'm happy to have helped. And, also, I wanted to mention something. This excursion doesn't have to be a one-time thing. If you can talk to the principal at your school and have him contact me, I'll happily set things up so that every year, your senior class can come out and visit the TAC offices. We'll fund the trip, so you guys can use the money for other things."

"Dr Bull, we can't ask you to pay for it all."

"You aren't asking, I'm offering. It's nothing, honestly. Knowing that those kids are getting a chance to see how good their futures can be is all I want in return."

Mrs Waters smiled gratefully. "I'll bring it up at our next staff meeting. Thank you."

Bull just nodded. He waved to the teenagers as they climbed into the bus with the second teacher. Then he said goodbye to Mrs Waters as she, too, entered the bus.


	2. Chapter 1

Marissa was in the middle of packing up for the day when she heard the first scream and felt the first small shake. She glanced up to see who had screamed, but everyone was still cleaning up to head home. With a shrug, she returned to what she was doing. It was only when the second shake of the ground occurred that she realised something was wrong.

"Hey, Cable, did you feel that?" Marissa asked.

"Yeah. It felt like an earthquake, but I don't think it was," answered Cable.

"Something's wrong. I know it. Where are the others?"

"Danny and Chunk are cleaning up in the courtroom. Bull and Benny were locking up the areas that are cleaned already."

"I think we should go find them. I don't know why, but it really feels like something is wrong."

Cable nodded. "Alright," she said as she followed Marissa into the next room.

"Good timing," said Chunk as they came into the courtroom. "We were just coming to find you. Are Benny and Bull with you?"

"No. We were going to find them too," said Marissa.

"We'll come with you then." Chunk took Marissa's hand and led her out. "You alright? You seem worried."

"I feel like something's wrong. Did you and Danny feel the ground shaking?"

"A little. It's probably a tremor. Wouldn't be the first we've felt this week."

"I don't think it's a tremor. I can't explain it, but I really feel like something's off."

Chunk thought about it for a moment. "You might be right. Let's find the other two, then we can all leave."

"Where are the others anyway?"

"Probably locking up the offices. We'll check there first."

Marissa sighed. She followed Chunk into the conference room, but she didn't see her friends. Suddenly, the ground beneath them shook violently, and a loud bang had Chunk pulling her down to the ground with him.

"Stay down!" shouted Chunk. "Stay where you are, Marissa!"

Marissa coughed as dust filled her nose. She felt dizzy and light-headed, and her ears were ringing. She couldn't hear anything other than the ringing, but she could see Chunk making a downward motion with his hands, so she didn't move.

* * *

Danny and Cable had lost sight of their friends, but they figured that Marissa and Chunk had just gone ahead. Cable had already mentioned that Marissa had had a bad feeling she couldn't explain, a feeling that Danny seemed to share. A feeling that Danny had already told to Chunk.

"They'll be fine. We should go see if Bull and Benny are in Bull's office," said Danny just as the ground started shaking. "Cable, stay next to me."

A moment later, the two women heard a bang. Danny quickly grabbed Cable and pulled her to the ground, using her body to shield the younger woman from falling debris.

"Cable? You okay?" Danny asked between coughs.

"I'm fine," said Cable. "Well, I will be when you get off me."

Danny laughed. She sat up and helped Cable up as well.

"Are you alright?" Cable asked as they slowly stood.

"I think I hurt my ankle, but it's nothing major. I'll be fine for now. We should find the others."

"What do you think it was? An earthquake?"

"I doubt it. That felt like the bomb Laurel Guthrie blew up in here last year."

"Another bomb? Really?" Cable asked worriedly.

"I think so. We really should find the others. I hope they're okay."

* * *

Benny was the first to get up after the explosion. He lifted his head from the floor and blinked until his vision was clear. He looked around what was left of Bull's office, relieved to find his boss close by.

"Bull? Are you okay?" Benny asked as he picked his way through the debris. "Bull?"

"Benny?" coughed Bull.

"I'm alright. Are you okay? Can you move?"

"My leg is caught under something."

Benny moved to where he could see Bull's legs. "The corner of your desk is on your leg. Give me a second." Benny was relieved to find that Bull's insistence on light furniture had paid off. The desk felt like a feather as he pushed it off Bull's left leg. "Try and move."

"I'm good. Is there any damage?"

"I don't think so. You aren't bleeding."

"That's good. Let me see if I can sit up. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I think I have some cuts and bruises, but I'll be fine. I can walk."

Bull nodded. He lifted himself up. "I don't think I'm hurt. My leg hurts, but that's it. My ears are ringing."

"Mine too. I'll bet that everyone has ringing ears right now."

"Speaking of everyone, how many people were still in the building?"

"Too many. I know that the girls and Chunk were cleaning up still."

"We should find them." Bull stood up, allowing Benny to steady him as they picked their way through the debris in the office.

The conference room was filled with debris as well. At first glance, it seemed empty of people, but then Benny heard a groan.

"Chunk?" Benny called as he moved as quickly as he could to the figure he saw rising from the debris and dust. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Marissa's buried under the debris. We need to get her out, I think she might be injured," said Chunk as Benny pulled him to his feet. "Where's Bull?"

"Over here," called Bull as he joined Cable in helping Danny walk through the debris on her injured ankle.

"Bull, there were six other people cleaning their workspaces with Marissa and I," said Cable.

"We'll find them in a moment. We need to get Danny sitting down before she makes her ankle worse, and we need to free Marissa."

"We've got Marissa," said Benny. "Take Cable and see who else you can find. Be careful on that leg, Bull."

"Okay. Keep an eye on Danny. Come on, Cable."

Benny watched his two friends leave, then helped Danny over to Chunk. He got her seated on the ground, put her leg up on a piece of wood he found nearby, then joined Chunk to help clear the debris that had fallen on top of Marissa.


	3. Chapter 2

Marissa was aching all over, and she still couldn't hear much. She could see that Chunk was no longer on the ground, which relieved her. It meant he wasn't seriously hurt. And she could feel something on her back, putting pressure that was just too much for her. She was starting to close her eyes when she felt the ground shake again, and she heard faint screams. Something hit the ground close by, so she shut her eyes before anymore dust could get in.

"Help!" she shouted when she tried to move and found herself stuck. "Help!"

* * *

Benny felt the ground shaking and quickly jumped into action. He pushed Chunk out of the way just before a piece of the ceiling above them fell directly onto the spot they had occupied a second ago. Then he pulled Danny to him, holding her still until the shaking stopped and nothing else fell.

"Chunk? Danny? You both okay?" Benny asked.

"I'm good." Danny pulled herself up and moved so that Benny could get up.

"I'm fine. I need you to help. More debris fell on top of Marissa. We really need to free her before anything else happens," said Chunk.

Benny didn't answer. He just scrambled over to where Marissa was and started pulling debris off the top of her.

* * *

Bull dropped as the ground shook, but Cable pulled him back up before he could get hurt by the falling debris. Together, they moved forward when it was clear, forging a path that they could use once they got anyone they found free.

"Dr Bull? Cable? Help," said a young woman that they passed by.

"Amber?" said Cable. She pulled a chair off the top of her friend's legs. "Are you hurt?"

"I don't think so. Are you two okay?"

"We're fine. Was anyone else still up here?"

"Two other people. The other three left right before the explosion happened. I don't know if they got out of the building or not."

"We'll find the two that are up here. The others will have to wait for emergency services. We need to get back to the rest of the team, and you will come with us. We shouldn't stay separated right now."

Amber nodded. "Who from your team is still up here?"

"Everyone. None of us left yet. And Marissa's trapped under debris at the moment, so we're hoping that Benny and Chunk will have freed her by the time we get back."

* * *

Marissa could feel things shifting on top of her, so she tried to move again. This time, she managed to move her legs a little, but it sent pain coursing through her body.

"Help! Anyone, please help!" she shouted as loudly as she could.

* * *

"Marissa? Stay still. We need to get a couple more pieces of wood and steel off you, then we'll get you out of here. Just don't move," said Chunk as he and Benny frantically pulled the last of the debris off their friend.

"Chunk? You have to help me!"

"We're coming, I promise. Keep talking to us. Are you hurt?"

"My legs are sore."

"Okay. What else is sore?"

"My head, and my back. Chunk, hurry up."

"Almost done, Marissa, almost done. Stay still for us." Chunk helped Benny drag the last piece of steel off. "Okay, we're done, Marissa. Can you move?"

"Yes." Marissa coughed violently, but she moved her legs anyway. She sat herself up.

"Oh no, you are not sitting up," said Benny. He carefully laid her down on the ground. "You might have a spinal injury, and we are not making it worse in any way, shape or form. Paramedics and ESU are working to free everyone, we'll get you to a hospital in no time."

"Where's everyone else?"

"Danny's right here. Cable and Bull will be back in a couple of minutes," said Chunk as he gently stroked Marissa's bloody, sweaty, dust-covered head to comfort her.

"You'll be okay, Marissa," said Danny as she came and joined her friend. "I promise everything will be okay."

"Is anyone else hurt?" Marissa asked through a yawn.

"Danny's ankle is probably injured, and Bull's leg might be broken," said Benny. "But they'll be fine, just like you will be. Stay awake and talk to us," he added when Marissa shut her eyes.

"I'm tired."

"Doesn't mean you can sleep. We're at work, there's no sleeping on the job," said Bull as he came and sat with his team. "Do you understand that Marissa? No sleeping at work."

"Where's Cable?" Marissa looked at her boss. "Where is she?"

"Coming now. She was helping Amber walk, so they're a little slow."

"Your leg?" Marissa asked as she spotted the way he was favouring his left leg.

"It's fine. Don't worry about us, just focus on staying awake." Bull carefully lifted Marissa's head and laid it in his lap. "Keep your eyes open, okay?"

"Okay." Marissa yawned. "I'm scared, Jason."

"It's alright. You have every right to be afraid, but we've got you. None of us are going to let anything happen. Just relax and stay with us."


	4. Chapter 3

ESU workers were amazed at how little debris they needed to clear to be able to get up to the third floor of the TAC building. Majority of the debris seemed to be on the right side of the building, meaning that the staircases were largely free of damage. The workers were sure that the blasts that had collapsed half the building were from at least two different bombs, but the bomb squad had cleared the rest of the building from any more explosive devices. ESU was free to search for anyone that was still in the building, and, according to their list of people that had been in the building that day, majority of them were now classed as missing.

"Lieutenant Thader, we've got access," said one of the newer ESU guys. "The stairs are clear to the top floor."

"Good. I want twenty-three teams in this building, one per floor. Be careful and search thoroughly. Each team will take a copy of the sign-in list. Cross off names when you find the person, and radio it through to the other teams as well," said Thader. "Watch your team's backs, everyone, and stay alert."

"Which team are you joining?"

"The one for the twenty-second floor. I won't put anyone other than seasoned team members on the job of convincing Dr Bull and his team to leave the building."

Thader watched the first team go up the stairs to the third floor. When they had disappeared from view, he sent the second team in to go up to the first floor. Then he led his own team up to the twenty-second floor, where it was clear the biggest explosive had gone off.

"Watch out, guys. We need to be careful up here. Our list says that there are twelve people using offices on this floor. Three are being freed from the elevator already, that leaves nine people to find," Thader mentioned as they exited the stairs on the second floor. "Dr Bull and his team of analysts make up six of the missing people. The other three are analysts that work in offices up here too- Amber Jones, Scott Mark, and Thomas Wallace. Make sure you walk where there's a clear path, in case people are under debris."

His team nodded and separated into pairs to search the floor. Thader held back a sigh as he and his partner combed through the debris, looking for anybody that might be hidden.

* * *

Bull had taken over comforting Marissa while Chunk sat with the other two women and Benny. He was still stroking her head lightly, avoiding the cut above Marissa's left eye and the clear gash on the side of her head, but he was also searching the area with his eyes. He had thought he heard people talking, and was looking for the source of the voices, hoping that it was someone coming to help them.

"Dr Bull? Are you up here?"

Bull breathed a sigh of relief when he heard Thader's voice. "Over here," he called back. "We need a paramedic."

Thader appeared a moment later. "Who need's medical attention, other than Marissa?"

"Danny's got a sore ankle, we're not sure if it's broken or just twisted. My leg is injured, possibly broken now. I fell with the third explosion right on top of it."

"Okay. Cable, Benny, Chunk, are you guys injured?"

"We're good. We might have some cuts and bruises," said Chunk.

"Alright. Amber? What about you?"

"I'm fine. Cuts and bruises are the worst of it," answered Amber.

Thader nodded. He pulled off his radio and called for paramedics to assist on the second floor, then radioed through to the rest of the ESU workers that they could cross off Bull, his team and Amber off their 'missing' list.

"Got it, Lieutenant. We've heard from the rescue workers on the ground floor that the three people stuck in the elevator are free. Two are being taken to hospital for minor injuries, the third is okay and being debriefed as we speak," called back one of the workers on the first floor.

"Thank you, Hank. Meet the paramedics on the ground floor and guide them up to the twenty-second floor, over near Dr Bull's office."

Bull watched Thader replace his radio. "How bad is the damage?" he asked, squeezing Marissa's hand when she whimpered from the increasing pain in her body.

"The right half of the building has collapsed; several people are still missing. There were several people outside the building with injuries from falling debris, and rescue workers have already found a couple of people that were killed."

"What about inside? How many are gone?"

"None, yet. Hopefully, we won't find anyone else dead."

Bull nodded. "We need to get Marissa out of here ASAP. And we can't let her walk or sit up."

"Back injury?"

"We think it's possible. She's been complaining of back pain, but she did sit up earlier and can still move. We just want to be sure that she's okay."

Thader pulled his radio out again. "Hank?"

"Bringing the medics up now."

"Have they got a spinal board?"

"Yes."

"Good. Tell them they'll be needing it for a patient with a possible back injury."

"Got it." A few minutes later, Hank appeared, leading four paramedics over. "Figured you might need the extra help with seven people up here."

"Thanks. Can you take four people back down to get checked out in the ambulances?"

"Sure."

Thader turned back to the TAC analysts. "Cable, Chunk, Benny and Amber aren't hurt, but probably still should be checked out. I'll stay with the other three up here."

"Alright. Come on, guys. Let's get out of here." Hank helped Amber up and led the four analysts to the staircase.

"Who has the worst injuries?" one of the medics asked.

"Marissa, by a long shot," said Bull. "She's been complaining of back pain, head pain, and some leg pain. She can move, she sat up earlier without a problem, but she was buried beneath enough debris that she may still have hidden injuries. There's a gash on the right side of her head and a cut above her left eye that are still bleeding slightly. I think she's going into shock, too."

"Okay. We'll take care of Marissa. You need to get that leg checked out. It looks broken."

"I thought it was. Just be careful with her, please."

"We're always careful, especially with injuries like these." The medics carefully lifted Marissa onto the spinal board, freeing Bull to be checked along with Danny.


	5. Chapter 4

Marissa was now scared. She knew that the medics were only being cautious, but it was still terrifying. And, with Bull gone, she didn't know what was happening. Tears leaked out of her eyes as she tried to stay calm, and quickly became sobs.

"Marissa, it's okay, honey. Just relax for me, alright?"

Marissa looked at the medic that was talking to her. She tried to turn her head, but the brace that had been put onto her neck stopped her. It only fuelled her fears, and the sobs turned into full-blown crying.

"Marissa, hey, relax," said Bull. "You're okay. The paramedics are just being careful. There's nothing to be scared of."

"Where are you?" Marissa asked.

"Sitting next to Danny. I know you can't turn your head, but I am here. I won't leave without you, I promise."

Marissa sniffled, but relaxed. Bull's voice always had a calming effect on the people around him. "Are you okay?"

"I will be. So will Danny. Don't worry about us, Marissa. Just let yourself be taken care of, alright?"

"Okay." Marissa looked over at the medics with her. "What's happening?"

"We're going to do a quick check-up, then we'll take you down to an ambulance and go to the hospital."

"Alright." Marissa took a deep breath to keep herself calm as the two paramedics began their examination.

"Marissa, we're going to have to take you down a few flights of stairs to get to the ambulance, so this may be a little uncomfortable. I promise that we'll be careful and try to be gentle, but if we aren't you have to tell us, alright?"

"Okay… I want Bull."

"Dr Bull is on the other stretcher so that his leg can stay immobilised for now. He'll be right behind us."

"Is his leg broken?"

"I doubt it's broken, but it could be fractured. He'll need x-rays to confirm it."

"Where's Danny?"

"I'll be behind Bull, Marissa. Just focus on yourself for now, alright? Just let yourself rest so you don't make yourself any worse," said Danny.

* * *

Ten minutes later, after three stops to calm a terrified Marissa down, the small group reached the ambulances. Danny went over to join the rest of their team, but paused at Marissa's side next to the closest ambulance.

"Hey, you'll be okay. Bull is joining you in the ambulance so he can go to the hospital as well, and the rest of us will meet you guys there. Just stay calm, and everything will be alright," said Danny. She gently squeezed Marissa's hand. "I promise everything will be okay."

"I'm scared, Danny. What if something's really wrong?"

"Then we'll help you through it. But nothing is badly wrong, I swear. The doctors will check you out and tell you that the pain is only from minor injuries. I'll bet that the worst of your injuries will be a concussion and those cuts on your head."

Marissa smiled. "Do you promise me that?"

"Of course I promise that," Danny said in a fake hurt tone. "Why are you doubting me?"

Marissa laughed a little. "Thank you, Danny."

"No problem. See you soon, and make sure Bull listens to those poor medics. They've got their hands full with him."

* * *

Mercy General Hospital was the busiest it had been in years. The explosions at the TAC offices had sent a large number of casualties into the emergency department, and there was more coming in. Add to that the possibility of those still missing being brought in, and the ER was so full, people coming in for minor problems were being sent to other hospitals.

Doctor Jennifer Sanders sighed as another ambulance pulled into the ER driveway. This one was carrying two patients, one in a far more serious condition than the other. All the hospital had been told was that the female passenger had possible spinal and internal head injuries after being buried beneath debris. The male passenger had a possible broken leg, but had come with the female patient to help keep her calm. Dr Sanders had figured that she would just keep the two patients together as much as possible if it meant that the woman would stay calm.

"First of two patients. This is Marissa Morgan," said the medic that had been looking after Marissa all evening. "She's calm now, but is still scared."

"Injuries?" asked Dr Sanders.

"Definite concussion, not sure how severe it is. She has a gash on the side of her head that needs stitches, and a cut above her eye. Marissa has mentioned that she has pain in her back, and it seems to originate from the left of her spine, but we don't want to take any chances."

"Does she have a neck injury?" the doctor asked after noticing the brace.

"No, but we needed her to stay as still as possible, and we wanted to be cautious. She was stuck underneath some heavy pieces of steel and wood."

"Alright. Take her to trauma bay one." Turning, the doctor found the second medic leading Bull in. "Dr Jason Bull?"

"That's me. Where's Marissa?" asked Bull.

"In a trauma bay. You'll be joining her in a moment. Just a broken leg?"

"Possible broken leg, yes."

"Alright. We'll send you for x-rays now, that way you can come back and stay with Marissa while we deal with your injuries. I'll take Marissa down for scans and x-rays at the same time that you're doing your own ones."

* * *

Marissa closed her eyes as the doctor carefully moved her onto the bed of the CT scanner. She had seen Bull go into the x-ray room, so she knew that he was close by, but she was still a little afraid that her injuries were more severe than anyone was letting on.

"Okay, Marissa. I'm going to step out of the room, but if you need us, just call out. We can hear you," said Dr Sanders. "You'll be alright, and I'll be back in a few minutes to take you for x-rays."

"Okay," whispered Marissa. She fought for calm and finally managed to relax completely.

* * *

Dr Sanders closed the door behind her, but watched over her patient for a while. She understood why Marissa was afraid- she would have been scared too if she had been trapped under rubble. It was bad enough that she knew about the building being partially collapsed, and she hadn't even seen the damage.

"Dr Sanders? You need to look at this," said the radiologist that was scanning over Marissa's body.

"Tell me the injuries aren't severe."

"What injuries? She's one hell of a lucky person. There are no spinal injuries, no broken ribs or damaged organs. She's got bruising on her left kidney, but that's it."

"Are you sure?" the doctor asked as she checked the scans herself.

"I am. It's strange, but she must have been protected by something when the rest of the debris fell onto her."

"Alright…" Dr Sanders let out a breath. "Print me copies of all the scans, then move onto her head. Maybe she'll get lucky and only have a minor concussion and some cuts."


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: To the guest that reviewed the last chapter: in answer to your question, Marissa may have been a little calmer than other people, but I think she would still be pretty afraid. Also, I did not know she worked for Homeland Security, so I did not know she chased terrorists before joining Bull and the TAC. Thank you for the review!**

* * *

Bull was laying on the bed of the x-ray machine, his leg sitting on top of a board. He sighed as he waited for the technician to finish his x-rays.

"Dr Bull, I need you to relax for me," said the technician.

"How much longer will this take?"

"Just a couple more minutes. Dr Sanders will be here in a moment to take you back to the trauma bay while I do Miss Morgan's x-rays."

Bull sighed again. He loosened his leg muscles and relaxed, glad when the x-rays were finally done. He spotted Marissa being wheeled into the x-ray room, so he called the doctor over.

"Yes, Jason?" Dr Sanders asked as she helped him back onto his bed.

"Is Marissa okay?"

"Surprisingly, yes, she is. Her left kidney is bruised, but that's the extent of her back injuries. Her head is only slightly worse. She has a severe concussion, and we'll need to stitch up the gash on the side of her head, but that's all."

Bull sighed in relief. "Thank god. Thank you for that."

"It wasn't my doing. Marissa would have had to be buried beneath steel originally for her to be protected enough to be that lucky."

"Can she go home?"

"Not yet. Her concussion is enough to keep her here a couple of days, but I still need to finish checking her and cleaning up the wounds. She'll need to be in here for a few days, at the least."

"Can I talk to her before I go?"

"You can have two minutes. I want to get her x-rays done so I can get her stitched and cleaned up. She needs some rest."

"Thank you."

Bull rested against the pillow on his bed and waited for Marissa to be transferred to the x-ray bed. Then he gave her a smile and picked up her hand.

"Hey, Rissa." It was a nickname that only Bull used for Marissa. "How are you feeling?"

"I want to go home, Jason."

"In a few days. I'll stay here with you as much as I can."

"Are you okay?"

"My leg is fractured, but it'll heal in four weeks. Dr Sanders is going to put plaster on it and give me some crutches."

"Okay."

"Hey, look at me for a moment. You don't need to be scared, Rissa. I won't let anything happen to you."

Marissa turned her head, glad that the doctor had removed her neck brace. "I'm still scared."

"Why? Dr Sanders said that the only injury to your back was some bruising on your left kidney. Rissa, you are going to be just fine in a few days."

She shook her head. "Doesn't matter. I could have died in there, and I didn't know where anyone had gone. I couldn't see anything."

Bull nodded, finally understanding his friend's worry. "You are alive, Marissa. You are safe and alive. Chunk was there with you the entire time, even if you couldn't see him. He refused to leave your side, and, as soon as Benny knew where you were, he refused to leave you as well. All of us were there, I promise." Bull smiled again. "Just relax and let yourself be looked after, Rissa."

* * *

Bull was relieved that his friend was going to be okay. Dr Sanders had just told him that Marissa's x-rays were great, and showed no broken or fractured bones. It was amazing that she had so little injuries, but it was a huge relief for everyone.

"Hey, Bull, how's everything going?" asked Benny as he and the team entered the waiting room on the second floor of the hospital.

"Amazingly, everything is good. My leg is fractured, but that's the extent of it. Marissa's going to be fine in a couple of days," said Bull.

"Where is she?"

"Having her head stitched up at the moment. She's a lot calmer now."

"How bad are the injuries?"

"She's got bruising on her left kidney, and the couple of cuts on her head. She has a severe concussion."

"Is that it?"

"That's it."

"See? I told her that it was going to be okay," said Danny with a smile.

"You're telling the wrong person, Danny. Marissa is the one that needs your reassurance."

"Can I go in there?"

"Not yet. Dr Sanders will come and let me know when we can go in."

"Well, Dr Bull, I think that you'll like what I'm going to say then," said Dr Sanders as she entered the waiting room.

"How's Marissa?"

"Much happier now that I've finished the stitches. She's asking for you."

"Can we all go in?"

"Of course. Just don't overwhelm or upset Marissa, please."

"We won't." Bull smiled and pulled himself to his feet, using his new crutches as support. "Marissa is probably everyone's favourite person anyway."

"Okay. She's in room 205, just down the hall. Dr Bull, take it easy on that leg, please."

"I will." Bull smiled at the doctor before leading his team down the hall to Marissa's room.


	7. Chapter 6

Marissa had her eyes closed when she heard the door opening. She could hear something clicking on the floor, and immediately knew that Bull had come into the room. She relaxed and opened her eyes to give him a smile, but was surprised to see the rest of the team also in the room.

"Hey, Rissa," said Bull as he dropped into the chair near her bed.

"Are you sure that you're okay, Bull?" Marissa asked in concern.

"I'm fine. How are you feeling? Dr Sanders mentioned that she finished stitching up the wound in your head."

"I'm alright. Morphine is a wonderful thing. Danny, are you okay?"

"My ankle is twisted, that's all. We're fine, Marissa," said Danny as she sat on the bed with Marissa and leaned back against the pillows. "This is comfortable."

"We could swap places if you want. I'm happy to go home."

"Not happening. The doctor said that you need to stay a few days, and that's exactly what is going to happen. Although, Cable and I might come and spend lots of time here, since our building is a little damaged."

"A little?" Chunk asked incredulously. "Did you see what I saw?"

"Relax, Chunk," said Danny after laughing. "I was being sarcastic. You know, trying to lighten the mood?"

"Sorry. I guess I'm a little shaken."

"It's alright. We all are," said Benny as he stepped forward to give Marissa a hug.

Marissa smiled as she and Danny both tried to hold in their laughter a moment later. They could see Cable inching forward, her hands outstretched to grab Benny and pull him away to hug Marissa. Both ladies, now joined in their laughter by Bull and Chunk, burst out laughing as Cable dragged Benny away from the bed.

"Something wrong, Cable?" Bull asked through his laughter.

"It's my turn. I want a hug now," Cable pouted. "She's my best friend."

"It's alright, Cable," said Marissa. She held an arm out to Cable. "Come and get a hug."

Cable grinned as she climbed onto the bed on the other side of Marissa. Her arms immediately snaked around Marissa and held on tightly, her face buried into the hospital gown. Marissa could feel the young woman's tears soaking through her gown.

"Hey, Cable, what's wrong?" Marissa asked softly as she rubbed her back.

"I thought you were gone when I couldn't see you," sobbed Cable, who had tried to be brave earlier for her friend.

Marissa smiled. "It's okay, Cable. I'm alright."

Bull clapped his hands. "Good job, Rissa!" he stated. "You finally realised it!"

"Shut it, Jason," said Marissa happily.

"Thank you for getting Marissa to realise that she's okay, Cable."

Cable lifted her head and laughed softly. "You're welcome, Bull. Can I stay here with Marissa?"

"Sure. None of us are going to be able to work at the moment."

"Great! I'm not leaving Marissa's side then." Cable moved herself closer to her friend. "Are you really okay, Marissa?"

"Yes, Cable. I'm really okay."

"Good. You're my best friend."

"What about Danny?"

"She's my best friend too."

"And the guys?"

"All of them can be my best friends as well."

"You certainly have a lot of best friends."

"I know I do. I don't care." Cable smiled. "Is that a problem?"

"No. Why would it be?"

"It's just that you guys are all a generation older than I am. That's not a bad thing, but sometimes I feel like we're really far apart in our lives."

Marissa nodded. "I can understand that. Look, Cable, even with all our differences, we are a family. We're all friends. It doesn't matter what generation we are, alright?"

"Okay. Thanks, Marissa."

Marissa smiled. She put her arm around Cable and hugged her again. "Now, who's interested in dinner?"

* * *

Several long hours later, Marissa awoke in a sweat. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, and the rapid speed had registered on the heart monitor she was still attached to. It was beeping like crazy, and, before she could calm down, Marissa noticed a nurse rushing into her room.

"Ms Morgan, is everything okay?" the nurse asked softly.

"Yeah... I think it was just a nightmare," said Marissa. She felt ashamed to admit it.

"Okay. No need to be embarrassed, Marissa. We all have nightmares now and again. And, certainly after what you've just been through, nightmares are normal and expected. Do you think you need something to help you calm down?"

Marissa shook her head. Despite her initial worry about discussing her fears, talking to the nurse had helped her to feel much better. "No, thank you. I'm feeling better already. Thank you."

"Of course. Try to get some more rest. Your doctor should be around in a few more hours to check on you before she decides whether to send you home or not just yet."

"What time is it?"

"Almost four am."

Marissa nodded slowly. Her eyes were drooping. "Alright... I'm just going to try and sleep then," she said through a yawn.

"Good idea. Good night, Marissa." The nurse smiled, then left, leaving the door ajar just in case Marissa needed anything before the morning.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This is the last chapter for the story, but I will be posting an epilogue in the next day or so. Thank you for reading and following this story, and I'm hoping to get started on a new Bull story soon.**

* * *

Marissa opened her eyes to find that Danny and Cable were in her hospital room. Surprised, she smiled. She had thought that her friends went home the night before- at least, she had told them to. They obviously hadn't listened to her, but it was alright. She felt better with them around. Especially after that nightmare. She was calmer now, much calmer, but it still helped to have Danny and Cable around.

"Good morning, Marissa," said Doctor Sanders. She smiled at Marissa. "Did you have a good night?"

"Mostly. Can I go home today?" asked Marissa.

"Yes. I'm just going to check that head wound first." The doctor looked around. "Did your friends stay all night?"

"They must have. I told them to go home, but they clearly didn't. Unless they are super sneaky. I didn't hear them come back in."

Dr Sanders laughed. "It looks like they're worried about you."

"I know. Cable and Danny are good friends."

"Who's a good friend?" asked Cable with a yawn.

"Did you two spend the night here?" Marissa asked, choosing to not answer the question.

"Uh... I left for a couple of hours, then came back. I think Danny did the same thing."

"Didn't I tell you to go home for the night?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"We didn't listen."

Marissa laughed. "Evidently. Thank you."

"We're friends, Marissa... Hey, why does Bull call you Rissa?"

"Rissa is his nickname for me. It always has been."

"Can we call you Rissa?" asked Danny as she slowly came and joined the two women.

"No. Rissa is Bull's nickname only. I don't particularly like it, but you try telling that to Bull."

"That's a pretty good point. Fine, we won't call you Rissa. We'll come up with a nickname for you."

"Please don't..."

"Too late," laughed Cable. "So, Danny, what do you think a good name would be?"

"I think that we could call her Blondie. She suits it and sort of reminds me of the singer," answered Danny thoughtfully.

"People could take that the wrong way. We wouldn't want to cause problems for her."

"Alright. What if we called her Barbie, then?" Danny grinned. "She looks like a Barbie, even now."

"Barbie is perfect! She has the blonde hair and she's thin. She always wears nice clothes."

"I am not a Barbie doll," said Marissa, though she knew she wouldn't get her way. "Dr Sanders, can you please let me go home?"

"In a minute." The doctor turned to Cable and Danny. "Ladies, could you please step out while I examine Marissa?"

"Of course." Danny smiled. "See you soon, Barbie!"

Once the door was shut, Marissa groaned. "How am I going to get out of that?"

"I don't think you can," said Dr Sanders. "Just ignore them and see if that works."

"Thanks for getting them out of here."

"No problem. You looked like you wanted to yell at them, so I guessed you probably just needed a break. Let me check that wound so we can get you out of here."

"Thank you."

* * *

Cable and Danny laughed as they decided that Barbie was the perfect nickname for Marissa. They were sitting outside their friend's room while they waited for her to get checked by the doctor, and were feeling very bored.

"Do you think she's going to kill us?" Cable asked.

"Probably. Maybe we can hide behind Bull?" Danny suggested.

"I doubt it. He and Marissa are close. He'll kill us for her." Cable grinned. "But Chunk won't."

"And Chunk used to be a quarterback..."

"He's the perfect bodyguard."

Danny laughed. "You are so right, Cable."

* * *

Relieved that she was finally allowed to go home, Marissa called Benny to pick her up. She had no desire to spend forty minutes in a car with either Cable or Danny right then, and she knew that asking Bull for a ride was out of the question while his leg healed, so Benny was the next best option. As much as she loved Chunk, Marissa knew that he would side with Cable and Danny on the nickname thing, and she really wasn't interested in arguing with anyone.

"Hey, Marissa," said Benny when he answered her call. "How are you?"

"Good. I'm being released in about half an hour. Can you come and get me?" Marissa asked.

"Sure. Isn't Cable there? She has her car."

"I don't want to ride with her or Danny today. I might start arguing with them, and I really don't want to do that."

"Argue about what?"

Marissa smiled to herself. "A stupid nickname. Can you please pick me up?"

"I'm on my way right now. I should be there in ten minutes. Are you sure you should be leaving the hospital so soon?"

"The doctor cleared me. I'm good to go, Benny."

"Okay. I'll see you in a bit. Good luck with those two."

"Thanks." Marissa hung up and smiled again. Benny was always on her side.

* * *

Benny was glad that his friend was okay. He had been quite worried about her after seeing her underneath so much rubble, and even more worried when she had gone into shock. Relief had filled him briefly when they had gotten her free, and again when the doctor had told them Marissa was going to be fine. But the worry had still been there, simmering below the surface. At least, now, the doctor had given her the all clear and was letting her go home- that reduced his worry more. But it still wasn't enough. He needed to see Marissa for himself- he needed to talk to her and determine in his own mind that she was fine. Maybe he could do that in the car after picking Marissa up? It would just be the two of them for forty minutes. It would be a good opportunity, wouldn't it?

* * *

"Hey, Marissa. Ready to go?" Benny asked twenty-five minutes later.

"I sure am. Hey, thanks for getting rid of the girls, by the way," said Marissa.

"I didn't do that. Bull asked them to meet Chunk at TAC and check on the damage and the recovery effort... after I called him and asked him to get rid of them..."

Marissa laughed. "Thank you, Benny."

"Are you sure that you're alright? I don't want you to have to come back here."

"I'm okay. I have a headache, but it's nothing that some pain relief won't fix. Honestly, I just want to get out of here- whether that means going home or to someone else's place."

"You could stay with me. It's not like I don't have room. And it's thirty minutes closer than your place is."

Marissa smiled. "That sounds like a nice idea. Thanks, Benny."

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think the next story should be about, and who you want the main character to be.**


	9. Epilogue

**Three months later:**

Marissa smiled to herself as she stepped into the rebuilt TAC offices. Everything looked the same as it did before the explosion three months earlier, except that there were dozens more security officers around the building. Bull had told her that once the building was fixed, he was planning on hiring more security so that everyone- workers included- would get screened before entering the building. Two separate bomb incidents in a year were too many: there never should have been any chance for a bomb to be brought into the building. Personally, Marissa agreed that they needed the extra security, and that TAC staff should also be checked upon entry to the building, though she was aware that a lot of the people working there didn't like the new security measures.

 _Too bad,_ she thought. _At least we're much safer like this. I personally don't feel interested in a return trip to the hospital. Once was too much for me._

"Hey, Riss," called Bull as Marissa reached the elevators. "How are you today?"

"Good. It's good to see you walking again, Jason."

"Thanks, Rissa. Are you sure that you're okay?"

"I am. I spoke to Dr Sanders yesterday, just to double check everything, and she agreed that I'm okay."

"That's a relief."

Marissa smiled. "It is."

* * *

Stepping out of the elevator on the twenty-second floor of the refurbished building, Marissa felt herself relax. She was home. She followed Bull into their conference area, where the rest of the team were already discussing a potential new client. They hadn't noticed Bull or Marissa yet, which was going to make things a lot easier. Marissa took a deep breath, then stepped up to the conference table, effectively ending the conversation that was happening.

"Hi, guys," she said.

Cable was the first to react. She jumped out of her chair and threw her arms around Marissa to give her a hug. "I missed you so much!" she said.

"I've missed you, too, Cable," Marissa said as she gave everyone else a wave.

"Are you back?" asked Danny.

"How are you feeling?" asked Chunk.

"Guys!" called Benny before Bull had the chance. "Let the woman breathe! Give her a moment."

"Thanks, Benny," said Marissa gratefully. "I'm fine, guys. Don't worry about me."

"You've been home for the past three months with migraines. Why shouldn't we worry?" asked Danny.

"Because, I said, I'm fine. Migraines happen to me more than you think. It's nothing new."

"Then why were you home for so long?"

"Doctor's orders. As much as it might not seem that way, I do tend to follow orders." Marissa didn't add that she had been having some trouble with nightmares since the explosion occurred, nor did she mention that the 'doctor's orders' had actually come from Bull, and not Dr Sanders.

"Alright. Are you back, or just visiting?" Chunk asked before Danny could ask another question.

Marissa smiled, but didn't get to answer before Bull cut in.

"Marissa is back," he said. "Just remember that she has been home for three months, so be gentle. And we are working, not socialising. Leave questions for your lunch break. Welcome back, Rissa."

"Thank you, Bull." Marissa took a seat next to Benny.

"Yes, welcome back, Barbie," said Cable mischievously.

"Oh... I forgot we decided on a nickname," said Danny. "I really think that is the perfect name for you."

"No. We've been through this- my name is Marissa, not Barbie," Marissa said with a sigh. "Just don't use it so much, okay?"

* * *

By lunch time, Marissa was feeling tired. Ever since she had gotten her first full time job, she had never taken a day off. So, having taken three months of leave, she was feeling overwhelmed. She hadn't forgotten what her job entailed, but she had gotten used to waking up when she was ready and doing nothing during the day. It had been a welcome change, one that she had been sure she wouldn't miss once she got back to work.

"Hey, Rissa," said Bull a few minutes later. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah. I just forgot what it was like to work all day, I guess. I was enjoying being home."

"Do you need more time off?"

"No. I'll never get back into it if I stay home longer."

"Alright. You know, earlier, you mentioned that you were home because of doctor's orders. Why didn't you tell them the truth?"

"Except for Benny, they don't know about the nightmares, Jason, nor do they know I've been seeking your services. I'd like it to stay that way."

"That's fine. It's your choice. They won't judge you."

"It's not that. I just don't want them to feel sorry for me. I came to you because I know that I can trust you- which has nothing to do with you being my boss, by the way- and because I know that you can help. And you have helped me. This last week has been the easiest since all of this began. But it isn't something I want to discuss, either."

"I understand. Nobody is going to hear about it from me. And I can talk to Benny about it too."

"He already promised to not say anything. I'm sure that he hasn't spoken to them about it, otherwise they wouldn't have been surprised at how long I took off work."

"That's a very good point." Bull smiled. "Do you want to go home early?"

"No."

"Okay. If you change your mind, let me know." He gave Marissa a cheeky grin. "Welcome back, Barbie."


End file.
